Der Monster Klub
Der Monster Klub (El KLubb de Mounstros in Latin Spanish')' is the 22nd episode in the first season of Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. It aired on March 25th, 2013. Overview Randy and Howard learn that an outcast group called Der Monster Klub is playing a dangerous game that could destroy the school. Plot The episodes starts with Randy and Howard trying to keep back students from the new opening the new cafeteria after Randy succeeded to protect the people, but failed to protect the cafeteria itself. Randy and Howard hope to get the most greatest seat, the ShangriLunch (pun on the hotel Shangrila). Howard beats Bash to the table with stunning acrobatic moves,sliding on a chair to the table, surprising and pleasing Randy; however, Bash quickly throws them aside with the principal handing out detention for sprinting and another one. Randy and Howard are then invited to a small table gaming group called Der Monster Klub, formed from the four most unpopular students in school (all have previously been turned into monsters) The play a game where they become monsters and take revenge on those who mistreat them. Juggo dislikes Stevens for playing the Sad Trombone whenever he drops something when he juggles, Dave hates Bash for bullying him over his skill on the accordion, and Theresa hates Principal Slimovitz for disbanding the Twirling Team in order to use the budget to rebuild the cafeteria. Even though with Randy and Howard were reluctant to play at first, they started to enjoy the game. After Randy rolls a five, he accidentally tells Julian how monsters are spawned. Julian then intentionally humiliates his friends in order for them to transform into monsters in order to take revenge on their tormentors. While Randy goes Ninja, Howard quickly finds the opportunity to take ShangriLunch when one of monsters take Bash. Randy tries to stop the monster, but Julian gets in the way. When Randy stops Julian, he gets so upset over losing the chance for revenge that The Sorcerer manages to transform Julian as well causing a multiple monster rampage. Randy goes into the gym to find a giant web with Stevens, the Principal, and Bash. As the Ninja attempts to rescue him, he is caught in the web, but he manages to escape. As he tries to figure out what precious item the monster holds dear, he realizes it was the dice they used to play the game. After barely crushing the dice, Randy is relieved to find that Julian had forgotten how to spawn monsters and reverted everything to normal. The Principal is annoyed when Randy forgets to cut down the hostages after reverting everyone back and Stevens blows the sad trombone. Randy and Howard are pleased to sit at their preferred Lunch table, ShangriLunch. After a quick talk about accidentally revealing the secret to spawning monsters, the screen zooms out to show that since the gym was unusable at the moment, the cafeteria had temporarily had became the gym and their food is squash by a basketball. Trivia *The title is a play on words of "The Monster Club". *The Previous Ninja makes a cameo. *This is the first time when the students intentionally turn into monsters. **This is the first time when there are multiple stanked monsters at the same time, working together. **They are the members of Der Monster Klub: Theresa Fowler, Dave, Juggo, and Julian. *It is shown here for the second time that Theresa may have crush on Randy Cunningham. The first time it was hinted was in Night of the Living McFizzles. *This is the second episode the nomicon did not give any lessons or made an appearance. The first being Night of the Living McFizzles. *ShangriLunch was once called by randy TabelDorado *pun on the word Eldorado* but howard told randy they agreed on ShangriLunch Gallery monster_klub1.jpg monster_klub2.jpg monster_klub3.jpg monster_klub4.jpg 9thgradeninja.tumblr.gif tumblr_mk965jXbCy1r53v56o4_400.gif tumblr_mk965jXbCy1r53v56o5_400.gif no ninja dont do it.png stanked julian.png they are all just so kawaii.png aannndd THERESA.png oww.png shavinbutts.png whUT.png The moment of my escape is nye.png Ismelltahtsmellysmellthatsmellssmelly.png Randy gets detention as stevens plays fitting music.png Julian is STRONG.png IM STUCK IN SOME KIND OF STICKY STRINGY THING THAT CAME FROM A SPIDERS BUTT.png FLY AWAY NOW FLY AWAY NOW FLY AWAAAYYYY.png NO BASH WE GOT HERE FIRST.png Thanks 4 savin my table 4 me.png Randall where did ur eyebrows go.png Zoomin ahead of u.png SIT ON THIS CUZ ITS A CHAIR AND U SIT ON IT.png Bashford johnson pls.png See u in detention.png He gots a naem its BUCKY.png Bash 28.png What happens at sleepovers STAYS at sleepovers.png Randy has been touched by a clown.png JUGGOlin.png Juggo fails as stevens plays fitting music.png WHY WOULD YOU X9.png SHRUGGOlo.png JUGGOlo.png Wupt happened.png LET ME PLAY FOR YOU THE SONG OF MY ACCORDION PEOPLE.png Do u think this a game.png Git the hell away from me.png IM RIGHT BEHIND YOOOUUU.png Sigh.png Thats a hairy 14 year old wow.png Accordion dave.png Howard pls.png LET ME PLAY U THE SONG OF MY PEOPLE.png Dave the Accordion.png Hes so jelly cuz i gots the accordion skills.png Dave reminisces on how much he dislikes Bash.png Rolled a 4.png Aww yee a 4 i get to give Bash a wedgie.png Your roll accordion david.png well i remember that.png nOOO.png no ninja dont do it.png smooches.png your hands are so yaoi tho.png this looks like a selfie omg.png aannndd THERESA.png shavinbutts.png hes so cute look at that babbu omg.png hes ready to fuck shit up.png smooches and caresses his hair.png he is too cute i cant.png wow just so kawaii.png y dis.png uhm wat.png uhmmm actually.png cutie.png where Julian attempts to cosplay nac.png JESUS.png badass.png eeeyyy wut u doin tonight.png wow hes just so cute.png HES GOT GLOWSTICKS ON HIS HAT OMG CUTIEEE.png der monster klub.png wow can i just smooch him pls.png daaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwww.png omgoodness.png wow what a cutie patoo.png where are ur eyebrows dude.png julian i-.png LELELELE.png he's such a sassy boy omg.png daww i just want to smooch this kid.png Julianpls u cutie.png fabulous.png der monster klooob.png tumblr_mk92zy1fFo1r53v56o1_500.gif stanked julian.png julian is STRONG.png GO MY KLUB.png My dear friend juggo could you not tenderly kiss your stuffed animal in my presence i am quite uncomfortable.png YOUUUUUUU.png Accordionjulian the ship.png WHYWOULDYOUWHYWOULDYOU.png I love how like howard is all like YEEEEE BOOII and Dave is like k wow stop this love bullcrap and lets play the game and Julian is just sitting there gloating in his leadership omg wow.png Confettisparklemagicdesu.png scene13411.jpg scene13351.jpg scene13371.jpg scene13391.jpg scene13131.jpg scene12611.jpg scene12051.jpg scene12091.jpg scene12011.jpg scene12031.jpg scene11991.jpg scene11691.jpg scene11031.jpg scene10911.jpg scene10931.jpg scene10951.jpg scene10371.jpg scene10391.jpg scene10311.jpg scene09271.jpg scene09291.jpg scene08591.jpg scene07271.jpg scene07291.jpg scene07311.jpg scene07111.jpg scene07131.jpg scene07151.jpg scene07071.jpg scene07091.jpg scene06751.jpg scene06571.jpg scene06591.jpg scene06611.jpg scene06631.jpg scene06651.jpg scene06671.jpg scene06691.jpg scene06711.jpg scene06731.jpg scene06531.jpg scene06551.jpg scene05471.jpg scene05491.jpg scene05511.jpg scene05531.jpg scene05551.jpg scene05571.jpg scene05151.jpg scene05171.jpg scene05031.jpg scene05051.jpg scene05071.jpg scene05091.jpg scene05111.jpg scene04231.jpg scene03911.jpg scene03931.jpg scene03951.jpg scene04011.jpg scene04031.jpg scene04051.jpg scene04111.jpg scene04131.jpg scene04151.jpg scene04171.jpg scene04191.jpg scene04211.jpg scene04251.jpg scene06771.jpg scene06791.jpg scene06811.jpg scene07171.jpg scene07191.jpg scene07231.jpg scene07251.jpg scene07651.jpg scene08731.jpg scene08751.jpg scene08771.jpg scene10071.jpg scene10091.jpg scene10111.jpg scene10131.jpg scene10151.jpg scene10171.jpg scene10191.jpg scene10251.jpg scene10271.jpg scene10291.jpg scene10331.jpg scene10351.jpg scene12591.jpg scene13011.jpg scene13071.jpg scene13111.jpg scene13711.jpg scene13731.jpg scene13751.jpg scene13771.jpg scene13791.jpg scene13811.jpg scene13831.jpg scene13851.jpg Imsoooohapppyyyyhappyoluckymeeeee.png Scene03891.jpg Scene03871.jpg Scene03851.jpg Scene03831.jpg Scene03811.jpg Scene03791.jpg Scene04271.jpg Scene04551.jpg Scene04531.jpg Scene04511.jpg Scene04591.jpg Scene06271.jpg Scene04571.jpg Scene07751.jpg Scene07731.jpg Scene08631.jpg Scene08611.jpg Scene11071.jpg Scene12251.jpg Scene12231.jpg Scene12691.jpg Scene12671.jpg Scene03351.jpg Scene03331.jpg Scene03311.jpg Scene03571.jpg Scene03551.jpg Scene03651.jpg Scene05711.jpg Scene09031.jpg Scene09011.jpg Scene08991.jpg Scene08971.jpg Scene09051.jpg Scene04731.jpg Scene04711.jpg Scene04691.jpg Scene04671.jpg Scene04651.jpg Scene04631.jpg Scene04611.jpg Scene04791.jpg Scene04771.jpg Scene04751.jpg Scene06351.jpg Scene06331.jpg Scene06511.jpg Scene06491.jpg Scene07391.jpg Scene07371.jpg Scene07351.jpg Scene12731.jpg Scene01111.jpg Scene01131.jpg Scene04911.jpg Scene04991.jpg Scene04971.jpg Scene04951.jpg Scene04931.jpg Scene07791.jpg Scene07771.jpg Scene08371.jpg Scene08351.jpg Scene08331.jpg Scene11751.jpg Scene11731.jpg Scene04371.jpg Scene04331.jpg Scene04311.jpg Scene04291.jpg Scene04891.jpg Scene04871.jpg Scene04851.jpg Scene04831.jpg Scene04811.jpg Scene07631.jpg Scene07611.jpg Scene07591.jpg Scene07571.jpg Scene07551.jpg Scene07531.jpg Scene07511.jpg Scene07671.jpg Scene08451.jpg Scene09151.jpg Scene09211.jpg Scene09191.jpg Scene09351.jpg Scene09331.jpg Scene09311.jpg Scene09991.jpg Scene09971.jpg Scene09951.jpg Scene09931.jpg Scene10651.jpg Scene10811.jpg Scene10791.jpg Scene11851.jpg Scene11931.jpg Scene11911.jpg Scene11891.jpg Scene11871.jpg Scene12831.jpg Scene12891.jpg Scene13451.jpg Scene07931.jpg Scene07911.jpg Scene07891.jpg Scene07871.jpg Scene07851.jpg Scene08011.jpg Scene07991.jpg Scene07971.jpg Scene07951.jpg Scene08171.jpg Scene08131.jpg Scene08111.jpg Scene08091.jpg Scene08071.jpg Scene08051.jpg Scene08031.jpg Scene08291.jpg Scene08271.jpg Scene08251.jpg Scene08231.jpg Scene08211.jpg Scene08191.jpg Scene08311.jpg Scene10471.jpg Scene10451.jpg Scene10431.jpg Scene10631.jpg Scene10611.jpg Scene10591.jpg Scene10571.jpg Scene10551.jpg Scene10531.jpg Scene10511.jpg Scene10491.jpg Scene13551.jpg Scene13531.jpg Scene13511.jpg Scene13491.jpg Scene13471.jpg Scene13591.jpg Scene13571.jpg scene14871.jpg scene14891.jpg scene14911.jpg scene14931.jpg scene12271.jpg scene12291.jpg scene12311.jpg scene12331.jpg scene12351.jpg scene12371.jpg scene11371.jpg scene11391.jpg scene11411.jpg scene11431.jpg scene11331.jpg scene11351.jpg scene08871.jpg scene08891.jpg scene08911.jpg scene08931.jpg scene08951.jpg scene08791.jpg scene08811.jpg scene08831.jpg scene08851.jpg scene05631.jpg scene05651.jpg scene05671.jpg scene03451.jpg scene03471.jpg scene02051.jpg scene02071.jpg scene02091.jpg scene02111.jpg scene02131.jpg scene02151.jpg scene01651.jpg scene01671.jpg scene01691.jpg scene01271.jpg scene01291.jpg scene01311.jpg scene01331.jpg scene01351.jpg scene01371.jpg scene01391.jpg scene01151.jpg scene01171.jpg scene01191.jpg scene01211.jpg scene01231.jpg scene01251.jpg scene00971.jpg scene00991.jpg scene01051.jpg scene01071.jpg scene01091.jpg scene00831.jpg scene00851.jpg scene00871.jpg scene00931.jpg scene00951.jpg scene00651.jpg scene00671.jpg scene00551.jpg scene00571.jpg scene00591.jpg scene00611.jpg scene00631.jpg scene00391.jpg scene00411.jpg scene00431.jpg scene00451.jpg scene00471.jpg Scene02691.jpg Scene03111.jpg Scene03091.jpg Scene03071.jpg Scene03991.jpg Scene05011.jpg Scene03971.jpg Scene05411.jpg Scene05391.jpg Scene05451.jpg Scene05431.jpg Scene06171.jpg Scene06151.jpg Scene06091.jpg Scene06071.jpg Scene06051.jpg Scene06031.jpg Scene06311.jpg Scene06291.jpg Scene06251.jpg Scene06231.jpg Scene06211.jpg Scene06371.jpg Scene06971.jpg Scene07431.jpg Scene07411.jpg Scene07451.jpg Scene10011.jpg Scene10211.jpg Scene10751.jpg Scene11091.jpg Scene11551.jpg Scene11531.jpg Scene12471.jpg Scene14791.jpg Scene14771.jpg Scene14751.jpg Scene14731.jpg Scene14851.jpg Scene14831.jpg Scene14811.jpg Scene13651.jpg Scene13631.jpg Scene13891.jpg Scene13871.jpg Scene14051.jpg Scene14031.jpg Scene14011.jpg Scene13991.jpg Scene13971.jpg Scene13951.jpg Tumblr_static_25q80pc.png Tumblr_mns4ljlgow1r53v56o10_400.gif Tumblr_mo44768l4D1r53v56o1_250.gif Nameless_Girl_with_Long_Black_Hair.png Tumblr_inline_moq3kj5ICE1qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr_inline_moq3l5Vu2F1qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr_inline_moq3m4kaqG1qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr_inline_moq3n0xpdS1qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr_inline_mp0fwaHVJo1qz4rgp.png Tumblr_moqbq5wXTD1rkr0kvo10_500.png Tumblr_moqbq5wXTD1rkr0kvo6_500.png 1.png Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:List of Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Galleries